


Even Robots Have Their Off Days

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Iggy has a bad day, M/M, Noctis is a brat, but a sweet brat, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: Ignis has a bad day and Noctis steps in to take care of him





	Even Robots Have Their Off Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a rough couple days so I wrote this little drabble to make myself feel better, and to prove to myself that I'm capable of writing things that aren't sad.

 

Ignis had not been having a good day. He’d woken up late after a fitful night of struggling to calm his racing mind, and his entire schedule for the day had been thrown off. He’d been forced to choose between coffee and a quick shower in his frantic attempt to get himself out the door, and immediately regretted his decision when he’d gotten stuck in traffic with an already blossoming headache. He’d been fifteen minutes late in spite of his best efforts and was forced to sit through seven hours of the counsel arguing in circles about the city’s population crisis without a single drop of coffee to keep him going. By the end of the meeting, he’d been practically in tears.

He’d met with Gladiolus afterward for training, actually looking forward to blowing off the stress of the day with some routine exercise, but had been disappointed when the ruthless physical trainer had insisted that he spend the time perfecting his pole-vaulting technique with his secondary arm instead of sparring with daggers like he’d been expecting. The venture had only succeeded in him being smacked out of the air over and over by Gladio’s ridiculous broadsword and left him with a sore body to accompany his sour mood. He’d gotten stuck in traffic yet again on his way to pick up groceries for Noctis, embarrassed himself when he realized he’d forgotten his wallet in the car upon reaching the check-out counter, and had a bag split open on him as he carried them upstairs to the prince’s apartment.

After finally collecting everything he’d lost he threw open the door to the apartment with much more force than usual, startling Noctis who’d been waiting for him while lazing on the couch reading the newest issue of his favorite comic series. The black haired teen took one look at his normally calm and collected advisor and could tell right away that something was off. He got off the couch and went to lean against the kitchen counter as Ignis unpacked the groceries in preparation to make dinner.

“Damn Specs you look like shit, bad day?” Noctis asks nonchalantly, reaching across the counter to grab a bag of potato crisps.

“An astute observation, highness,” Ignis says curtly as he digs through the cabinets for the proper cookware needed to make dinner, becoming all the more agitated at the noisy clanging of the various pots and pans.

“Why don’t you sit down and relax a minute, instead of taking your frustrations out on my frying pan,” Noctis jokes as Ignis slams the pan down on the stove.

“Some of us aren’t afforded the luxury of perpetual relaxation,” Ignis grouches as he slams around in the cutlery drawer for the rest of the tools needed. “Now, I’d appreciate it if you stopped spoiling your appetite with junk food and left me to my work.”

“Fine. Have it your way,” Noctis says petulantly, tossing the bag of crisps on the counter and returning to the couch to stubbornly hide away in his comic book.

The pair doesn’t say another word to the other as Ignis proceeds with his cooking. He continues slamming ingredients around in the kitchen and projecting his foul mood to his now disinterested companion, who ignores him with practiced ease. He gets himself so worked up that he doesn’t even notice how he’s mishandling one of the sharp kitchen knives until it cuts down into the flesh of his finger instead of the slab of meat he’d been aiming for.

“Blast it all!” Ignis yells, dropping the knife as he quickly moves to wrap his hand in a towel. The noise catches Noct’s attention again and he looks up just in time to catch his advisor cradling his injured hand inside a blood soaked dish rag. Noctis lets out a heavy sigh and sets his comic on the coffee table as he walks over to see what happened. He steps in front of Ignis and forcefully takes his hand so he can examine the injury for himself, ignoring the man’s minor protests.

“It’s nothing to be concerned over,” Ignis insists as Noctis carefully cleans the blood away from the wound. He’s right of course, the cut is fairly deep but nothing requiring serious medical attention. Noctis releases the injured hand and grabs onto the other one so he can pull his advisor over to the sofa and push him down onto it.

“Stay,” he tells Ignis while he walks to the bathroom to grab a bandage and some antibiotic ointment. He returns to the couch with his supplies in hand and kneels down on the floor to begin cleaning the cut.

“Really, highness, this is nothing for you to be bothered with. I can…” Ignis protests, trying to tug his hand out of Noct’s grip.

“Shut up Specs,” Noctis cuts him off and glares up at him until he stops fighting and relaxes his hand so he can continue. He gently attends to his task, being extra careful not to aggravate the cut as he wraps on the bandage and sets Ignis’ hand back on his lap.

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis says softly as he attempts to rise from the couch. Noctis just shakes his head and pushes him back down.

“I didn’t say you can move yet. Just _relax_ , Iggy. That’s not a suggestion,” Noctis says with authority as he crosses his arms and stares his advisor down until he relents.

“Noct…dinner…” Ignis argues weakly.

“Can wait,” Noctis insists. “There’s blood all over everything anyhow, so just lay back while I go pick up something else.”

Ignis bows his head, ashamed of his failure, and throws himself back against the couch pillows with a frustrated sigh. Noctis gives a triumphant smirk and collects phone from the charger before shrugging on his jacket and grabbing his keys from a bowl near the door.

“Just stay put Specs, I’ll be back in a little while...  and don’t even think about getting up to clean. That’s an order,” Noctis shoots Ignis a pointed look and the older teen just nods his head in defeat. After Noctis leaves Ignis throws an arm over his eyes in shame. Not ever one to disobey a direct order, he decides to make himself comfortable until Noctis returns.

-

Ignis wakes a few hours later to soft cluttering sounds coming from the kitchen. He blinks rapidly for a few seconds, wondering why everything seems so off until he realizes that he’s not wearing his glasses and that they’ve been set carefully on the coffee table. He puts them on and stands up, pushing the blanket that had been carefully tucked around his shoulders to the side. Noctis is in the kitchen pulling plates of heated take-out out of the microwave and he smiles softly at Ignis as he walks over.

“I stopped by your favorite stir-fry place and got some of those fancy noodles you won’t shut up about,” Noctis says shyly as Ignis blinks down at the food in surprise. “I also dropped by the café and got one of those giant cups of coffee and some cake for dessert.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ignis looks lovingly over at Noctis with a soft smile on his face as the black haired teen blushes and shrugs his shoulders.

“Specs, you went out to the market at 3 am in your pajamas the other day to get ice cream for me and Prompto so we could celebrate finally beating the final boss of _Justice Monsters 3_ , this is no big deal,” Noctis smiles as Ignis walks over and pulls him in for a tight hug.

“Thank you, love,” he whispers in Noct’s ear as he places a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.  Noct tilts his head up and instead gives Ignis a proper, sweet, kiss.

“Just don’t make me have to order you to relax ever again, idiot. You’re allowed to have an off day once in a while, and I don’t exactly mind getting the opportunity to take care of you for a change,” He pulls away with a smile and smacks Ignis playfully on the shoulder. Ignis squeezes Noct, still wrapped in his arms, and shows his gratitude with another kiss.

“Yes, your highness,” he mutters into Noct’s hair after they pull apart again. Noctis flashes him another brilliant smile and Ignis feels his heart melt inside his chest. Even the worst days could be made better with his sweet Prince by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of taking some requests for short fics to try and kick myself out of this terrible funk. If you have something Ignis-centric you want me to write feel free to place it down in the comments or come poke my ask box on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://faygosmayhem.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
